THEM!
by Itachisfan
Summary: Um...Yeah? I wrote this cuz my evil polt bumble bee foruce me to but I did enjoy writing it thou. So read, Review, and enjoy or I'll send my evil polt bumble bee after you! Mwhahahahahahahahah!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

"WHAT!!" Three girls pracktlily screamed. "I don't care what u say ur staying and that's that." There mother said firmly. "But! There self sentered, selfish, earagent, stuped, moron, childish, BASTARDS!! There's no way in all seven hells will we stay with them!" They told their mother. "Ur staying an that's final! Just deal with it!" She said walking back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

The girls stomp up stairs to there older sisters room. "Damn this sucks. We'll be stuck with them for a hole entire year while are parents go off on some cool assassin mission. Its not fair we're assassin to, the number one greats girl assassins in all of Japan." The youngest sister with blond hare plop down on the bed. " I sooo agree with u. We're just as good as them, better even." The Second older sister with black hare plop down next to her on the bed.

" I know what we can do. We can torture the crap out of them." The oldest sister stated while smirking evilly. "Ur so evil Lilly, don't u say so Fanilia?" The youngest ask. "Sana u right she's 100 evil." "Come on I'm not the only one who's evil. Ur evil to and together we make up Chaos Angles." We high five each other before we started to make our plan of torture. We fell asleep laughing evilly.

The next morning they were up an packing their things that they needed that also includes their weapons. They were ready with in thirty minutes or so. They were down stairs sitting on the couch relaxing. An hour or so later they were on their way see _them _which they were not to happy in the less bit. So they were standing outside in front of the Koneko flower shop. "Bye dears." There mother shouted as she drove away.

"Thanks a lot for nothing mother!" They shouted at the disappearing car. "So shall we get this over with?" Sana question. " Why not. I'm in the mood to torture somebody any ways." Lilly smirk. "I said it once I'll say it again ur evil Lilly." Fanilia laugh. "I know. I'm just that good, I mean bad." Lilly laugh.

They walk up to the door and knock on it. "Hello, u must be them. The three beautiful young lady who have come to stay with us." The tall honey-brown hair boy smiled. The first response from Sana was that she grab him and through him into the street right as a car was driving by which resulted in him getting sent to the hospital. They found the other three guys standing around in the kitchen.

"So ur them." Lilly smirk. this should be fun. Right before they could say anything the honey-brown hair boy came walking in with a broken arm. "What happen to u Youji?" The second shortest boy with brown hair ask. Youji pointed to the three girls. "_Them_. They did this to me." Youji growled. They look at them, then back at Youji, then the girls, Youji,-

(Would you get on with it already.) So now u decide to finally show up. Are you trying to make my life a live hell or do u just do it to Sana? (Yep to making u life hell an no to the other part! ) Bastard.(Damn striate.) Hey that's my line. "How can three _LITTLE_ girls do that to u. There weak." The red-head replied. Their eye's twitch. "No. Her. She did this." He pointed to Sana.

"Shorty did this to u?" The red-head laugh. Sana twitch in anger then walk right up to him an punch him square in the face hell a hard sending him striate into a wall. "Who the hell are u calling short, u freakishly tall bastard!" Sana growled angrily while still twitching madly. "Oh did I forget to mention she hate being called short cause I thought I did?" Lilly smirk.

"Yeah u kind did." Ken stated. "Sorry my bad and don't under estimate us, we're stronger then we seem if u haven't already notices." gets a good look at Ken He's not bad looking for a guy (Hey what am I road kill?) Yes, But still I think ur cute to but u belong to Sana so quite ur complaining. Besides, she already told u that she thought u were cute road kill. Isn't that enough?

(No) Then what mor…U slick, sly, slimy, perverted, BASTARD! mentality slap him (I'm going to cry) That ur own damn fault. So shall I tell Sana what u just said. (No! Nononononono! Please! Don't tell her! She'll kill me!) On one condition, (Y…yes?) Dress up as a teddy bear in a tutu.

On second thought, I'm telling her anyway. Sana! Your boyfriend's being a pervert! "What?! First of all, he's not my boyfriend. And second Schuschu…crosses arms and taps shoulder" Run, buddy boy, run. runs after Schuschu Get back here! I'll show you manners! U're not Ouji! Oops…wrong one. Anyway…get back here!

Omi decided then that he wanted to appear and call for Sana. "Sana, can u come here for a second? I need help with the new flower deliveries and the others aren't here at the moment." If she'd been a cat, two ears would have popped out of her head in curiosity.

"Okay, Teddy!" She let go of the now passed out Schuschu and pounced on Omi's back. "How many are there?"

"Um…fifty."

Sana nearly fell off his back in shock. "O…okay,"

Meanwhile, Schuschu is lying on the ground, moaning in pain. "What about me?"

"What about u, ya sleaze bag?" Lilly asked, dryly.

Ken appeared next. "Hey, Lilly, wanna play some soccer?"

"Sure, I have to worn ya I'm undefeatable when it come to soccer Ken." Lilly smiled. (Have fun with ur little friend.grinds evilly) Do you want me to get Sana back here, cause I well. (No, no I'm good.)

Three hours later They came back in Lilly was laughing her ass off Ken was covered in mud while lilly was spot less.

"I told u Ken I was undefeatable at soccer." Lilly laugh.

"So how many times have u defeated him huh? Ask Sana.

"Seven times in a row. Pathetic really." Lilly smiled.

"Hey! That's because I took it easy on u since ur a girl and all." Ken replied.

"Sure u did, u keep telling ur self that." She laugh

"Wow that better then last time u played agents someone"

"Yeah I know, hey have u seen Aya anywhere?" She ask cause she wanted to piss him off.

"No I haven't seen him since this morning. Why?"

"Oh no reason." She smirk.

Right at that moment Kens cell phone rang. He answered it and started to get really piss. "Damnit! Bombay! Balinese! Its Aya he's in trouble come on lets go."

"Hey what about us?" San ask.

"Stay here at the shop its to dangers if u go."

"Who are u telling to stay here WeiB!" Lilly smiled.

"How did u know we're WeiB!?"

"Easy u just called them by their code name's moron. By the way u should know we're the famous female assassins Chaos Angles." They smiled at their reaction.

"Just give us a minute to get ready."

They grab their bags and dash into one of the guys room nice rooms to change into their assassin outfits.

Lilly had on a pair of black leather pants, A black leather vest tank-top, a black slave less treanchcoat, black high heel boots that go pass the knee, and a pair of black sunglass on top of her head, black work out gloves, two red cross belts that hold her melt fans, and red lip stick to top it off.

Sana's outfit was the same except in her belts she has her short blade swords but her belts were dark green.

Fanilia outfit is the same except in her belts she has her set of throw knives and her belts were dark blue.

They walk out of the room with a smug look on their faces. "Lets go." They smirk.

"So whats ur weapons girls?" Ask Youji.

"My'en are metal fans, Sana's are Short blade swords, and Fanilia are a set of throw knives. Ur's?"

"buck nocks, genkedarts, piano wire, katana."

"Piano wire that's gay, genkedarts are cute yet deadly, Katana very impressive, and buck nocks, nice claws kitty cat."

One thing was running through Sana's and Lilly's mines 'Here Kitty, kitty, kitty.'

They started to giggle.

"Whats so funny?" Ask Omi.

"Nothing, nothing. Lets just go and save dumb shit already." Fanilia laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They walk out side and waited for the guys to get their rides, but unfortunately they couldn't get to them.

"Whats wrong boys forgot something?"

"Yeah Aya has the key to the garage. Hahah." Ken laugh.

"Whatever well take ours." They push a button on their keys and in an instant their transportation arrived.

Lilly's motorcycle was blood red with black flames. Sana's motorcycle was pear black. Fanilia's mine van was platinum blue.

"So who u riding with?" Lilly ask.

"I'll ride with Sana, Youji how about u ride with Fanilia, and Ken u ride with Lilly." Omi stated

"Cool with me." Lilly said climbing on to her bike, putting her helmet, and starting her bike.

Ken climb on and she handed him a helmet.

"Hold on tight cause here…we…Goooooooo!" She jetted out of the parking lot with Sana and Fanilia right be hind her.

(Five minutes in to her ride.)

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we…"

"For the last fucking time No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Don't make me pull over and hurt u!" She worn.

"Are we there yet?"

"That's it ur dead!" She yelled hitting the brakes so hard that Ken flip over her and the handlebar of the bike.

"Fanilia he's riding with u!" Lilly yelled then took off again.

It didn't take them long to get there after their little detour.

"Ok people lets split up and fine Aya. Girls u know how to reach each other and guys uhhh…just do ur best bye." Lilly took off down the hall once they were in side.

(With Aya)

"Damnit! I can't believe I let my self get caught like that." He started to beat his head agents the wall. (very un Aya like) Yeah I know. Feeling better? (Same old, same old.) Good, bye.

(Back to Sana)

She was in the midst of a fight. Time to finish this. Ha! Stuped bastard wont know what hit him. She smirk evilly. Before he knew it he was laying on the ground in a pool of blood with her standing over him with a huge sword resting on her shoulder with blood dripping off the blade.

"Poor stuped, naïve, bastard." She sighed transforming her sword back to it normal size as a short blade sword.

Latter the girls met up only to find out that the moronic boys had got themselves caught too.

"Morons can't they do any thing right? Ok Sana u go save Omi, Fanilia u go save Aya, and I'll go save Ken and Youji." Lilly sighed. troublesome.  
They split up and in no time she had found Ken and Youji. They really are stuped putting them together like this. Makes my job easer.

"Ah Ms. Black we been expecting u." A guy with a sick perverted smirk on his faces said. Scratch that. This is going to be a very loooong night.  
"Okay lets just get this over with." She said taking out her fans and snapping them opened. In one swift motion she had transformed her two small fans into two huge fans. The guys just stared blankly at her.

"What? Never seen two small fans grow big?" She ask.

"Uh…No?" The guy answer stupidly.

She was right in the middle of her fight when Sana and the others showed up.

"Need some help there sis?"

"Nope…I'm… Just….growled and slashes at him…Fine…Bam"

Stuped bastard why wont u just die already and make it easy for me this time? (U know that wont happen, Right?) Not now I'm busy, bug me some other time.

With one final blow he was dead and she was panting heavily and sweating and just to damn tired to care by now. She drop her fans and sat on the floor. Her fans turn back on there own.

Just then two morons busted in and in a blink of an eye the guys had a fan in their necks each and slump to the floor. Everyone just stared blankly at her.

"What?" She stared blankly back at them.

She retrieved her fans an fallowed them out of the building and out to were they left their rides. Out side they where standing around their rides. "So who ride with who?" Lilly ask. "Aya, and Youji can ride with me and Omi can ride with Sana…"

"And Ken rides with me I got it but if he says any thing on the way home like 'our we there yet?' I'll kill him and make sure u wont be able to find his corps by the time I get done with him." Lilly said while cracking her knuckles and glaring evilly.

She climbed on her bike, and started it up. "Are u coming or what?" She growled. He climbed on and she jetted out of there faster they u could say, what the hell? five times fast.

"Is she always like this?" ask Aya. "Yep but surprising enough she turns sweet and innocent when she rides her bike or u give her candy explicit chocolate she loves the stuff. I even seen her once yelling at someone and they brought out a huge bar of chocolate and she stop dead in her tracks took the stuff and skip happily away munching on it." Fanilia laugh. "Really? I would never have thought of that, maybe I should try it some time?" Youji smirk.

" Here's a word of a vice u try and u die not by me but by Lilly and believe me she'll do it to." Sana informed him. After that they took off and tried to catch up with her and Ken. she was in joying her self so much she didn't notices Ken was leaning his head on her shoulder and started to fall a sleep with a smile on his face.

She pulled into the driveway and park her bike in the back. "Ken wake up we're here." She called some what sweetly to him. He shafted and to her surprise he tighten his grip around her waist. what the hell? Oh well looks like I'll have to carry him in. Oh well whats a girl to do. "Come on Ken lets go." she said lifting him off the bike and helping him into the house and drop him on the bed in her room only to realize he still was holding her around the waist. damn I forgot. "Okay Ken time to let me go." She said shaking him and hoping to high hell he'd wake up really soon. Damn this sucks. She pull out her cell phone which was a pain in the ass and started to dial Sana's number.

(phone conversation)

ring, ring, ring…

Sana: Hello?

Lilly: Hey Sana its Lill. How far are you form the house?

Sana: another five minutes or so. Why?

Lilly: Cause I need you to help me pry off this kola.

Sana: Kola?

Lilly: Ken. He's the Kola. He fell asleep on the way home and he won't let go and wont wake UP! (to ken) GOD DAMN IT KEN! WAKE UP!!! (to Sana) sorry but hurry up and get here and get this idiot off me!!!!!

Sana: Okay hang on I'm oh most there.

Lilly: Okay bye.

Hangs up

(normal p.o.v.)

"What to do, what to do, I guess I could just… Damn this really sucks!!!!!!"

(Five minutes later )

"Lilly where are u?"

Up here in my room and Get this Kola off me now!!!!" She wined.

Sana ran up stairs to Lilly's room and started to pry him off of her.

"Thank god I'm free." Lilly said while stretching.

"I bet u look very uncomfortable ." Sana smiled.

" Man I was starting to get a cramp in my neck."

"So what do u want to do?"

"Play u a game of cards." Lilly smirk.

"Ok but this time we play in my room with the door lock."

"Fine with me but ur still going to lost at strip poker again." Lilly mock.

"Oh shut up already about that, that was a one time thing." She wined.

"We're home girls! And u better not be playing strip poker with out me!!!!" Fanilia yelled up to us.

"She did not just yell that in front of the guys did she?" Ask Sana.

"I think she just did." She wanted to die from embarrassment.

"I so don't want to face them right now."

"Same here I wont come out of my room for a week now."

"Oh can I stay with u?"

"Hey why not we're in this together, but first lets get rid of sleeping beauty over here. Points at Ken Then we can play. So how about it."

They pick up Ken and carried him to the door and opened it and sat him next to the wall and went back in side the room and lock the door.

(Two hours later)

"Come out of there now Lilly, u to Sana!"

"Sorry can't hear u and we're kind a busy right now so come back later. Royal flush u louse aging take it off!!!" Lilly laugh trimmed at Sana as she took off her shirt .

"U soooo are not playing strip poker in there with out me are yu?"

"hehehe Yes we are!" She laugh.

"Let me in I want a play, I want a play!!!!" She wined.

"Fine on one condition u get sake u get in."

"Deal! Now let me in."

"Not until u get the sake and bring it here. Lilly said while throwing down another hand. Damnit! How the hell did I louse?" Lilly wined as She took off her shirt.

Five minutes later she returned with the sake.

"I got it can I come in now and the guys were wondering if they could play and the new be's to?"

"What ever just get in its open."

"U do know that u just agreed that the guys can play with us."

"So its not like Schu-Schu and Nagi can see us. So we're fine."

(A/N: You'll be eating those words in a minute if I have any say so.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)

"I just had the feeling that I'm going to regret what I just said."

"Same here." Sana sweatdropped.

"Oh by the way Schu-Schu and Nagi are here as well." Fanilia replied.

"SHIT!" They both said at the same time as they jump up and grab their shirts and started to put them on as the door open.

"What ur not happy to see us?" Ask Schu-Schu.

"Whaaaaa….no that's not it its just ….bam Damnit!…Like I was trying to say is… never mind just come in already before I kill my self tripping over all this stuff." Lilly sighed.

6


End file.
